Stopping the Rain
by yokudekimashita
Summary: Ichigo is very sad and Hichigo gets tired of the rain... VERY tired.My continued version of the story of Myloveiskyo's.


This is the first chapter, which I did not write. I got this from Myloveiskyo's story Stopping the Rain, and asked if I could continue it from here. (S)he consented and so... here we are.

From this point on (for this chapter) I have nothing to do with what was written, but it is very enjoyable, so have a fun time reading.

-------------------------------------------

Stopping the Rain

this was writen by a friend of mine that wants to go by pho.

-------------

"I'm gonna kick his ass." Ichigo's hollow form said as it stared up at the sky, another rain drop smacked him in the forehead.

Zangetsu stood stoically, also looking up at the sky. "Four days. Something must be wrong."

"I'll tell you what's wrong, he's a pussy. He doesn't deserve to be king."

Zangetsu nodded, "Alright, go teach him a lesson."

Hichigo gave Zangetsu a sadistic look, "Are you sayin' what I think you're sayin'?"

Kon put his hands up to his ears, trying to block out Ichigo's snoring. He was usually rather quiet when he slept, but for some reason, he had been loud lately. Kon, in his plushie form, crawled over to Ichigo's face, and smacked him. Ichigo's breathing paused for a moment, and then the snores continued.

"Aagh! I can't take this!" Kon yelled, completely frustrated. Tears formed at the edge of his glass eyes, "This never would have happened if Nee-chan hadn't left!"

"A girl, he's this way over a girl?" A disgusted voice said from behind him.

Kon spun around and stared, jaw dropped, at the white, yellow eyed Ichigo standing in front of him.

"H-Hollow!!!" He turned to Ichigo and tried punching him furiously, "Wake up, Ichigo!"

The hollow snickered and swatted the bear to the floor. He looked down at the splayed out, snoring boy, wearing only a pair of black boxers. "This is the king. Pathetic." He leaned in to wake Ichigo up when he felt something come in contact with his head. He spun around and glared down at the bear that had a sandal in his hand, with his arm arched back to throw it. He looked down at his feet and saw the matching sandal.

"Did you just throw a shoe at me? I wasn't going to do anything with you, but now I think I'll eat your puny soul."

Kon dropped the shoe and stepped back against the wall, "No! Don't eat me! I'll do anything."

Hichigo paused and then smirked, "Anything?"

Kon shook his stuffed head.

"Then follow my lead." Hichigo leaned down, stuck his fingers inside the bear's mouth and pulled out the soul pill. He stepped over to the bed, leaned down, and grabbed Ichigo around the neck.

Ichigo's eyes shot open and then narrowed in on his hollow self, but as he opened his mouth to demand to know how the hell the hollow had ended up in his room, white fingers were inside his mouth and he felt a pill slip down his throat.

Ichigo's shinigami form jumped up from his body and reached for his zanpakutou, only to realize it wasn't there.

"Sorry, Zangetsu and I can't both be here."

"Why are you here?"

Hichigo licked his lips, "I'm tired of the rain."

For a second there was surprise in Ichigo's brown eyes and then he hung his head, "Sorry."

"Tch." It was the only warning he got before he was punched across the face. Hichigo hadn't meant to attack him yet, but the fact that his king could have such a weak look on his face, pissed him off.

"Hold him."

Ichigo grabbed his cheek and snarled, "What?"

But before he could attack back he was pinned from behind. He spun his head to the side, having completely forgotten about Kon and his body. "What the hell are you doing, Kon?"

"Not getting eaten."

A white hand reached out and forced Ichigo's face forward to face him, "He's not the one you need to worry about…yet."

Ichigo clinched his fists, wondering if bruising his own body was worth freeing himself. "I'll kill you later, Kon."

Hichigo smirked. "Today we're switching roles, King."

"Fuck you."

"Exactly what I had in mind."

Ichigo paled. "What!?"

A black finger-nailed finger ran down the side of Ichigo's face, "I'm going to make you forget about that damn girl. And every time you even think about making it rain, I'll come back. So we have to make this something you never forget. And you're going to let me."

"Like hell I am." Ichigo snapped back.

"Are you confident enough in your skills without Zangetsu that you're gonna risk your family?" At the serious look on Ichigo's face, he knew he had hit a nerve, "If you don't keep me entertained, I'm gonna have to go find fun elsewhere."

Ichigo clinched and unclenched his fists, quickly debating with himself. "If I…" Ichigo blushed with the idea that he was submitting himself to such treatment, but he seriously doubted that he could beat his hollow, especially since he seemed to have recruited Kon momentarily, "…Do what you want, you'll leave?"

Kon loosened his grip on Ichigo and took a step back. He was all up for playing with Ichigo, but he didn't like the threat against Ichigo's family that the hollow made.

Hichigo tried to stifle his gloating laugh. He wasn't about to tell Ichigo that Zangetsu would drag him back the second he started causing problems. "That's right, King." He cupped Ichigo's chin, "So be a good boy." The hand trailed down his neck, down his chest, and down to the white belt keeping his outfit closed. With a quick tug the knot came untied.

Ichigo's body stiffened, and he tried his hardest not to knock the pale hand away from his body.

Hichigo pulled the belt completely off and wrapped it around in his hand as he pulled the outfit open enough so he could see Ichigo's bare chest, and then he pulled down on the sleeves, effectively pulling all clothing off the upper half of Ichigo's body. The upper part of his shinigami outfit hung down from his hips.

Hollow Ichigo quietly eyed his other half. Ichigo's face was slightly blushed, his eyes were angry, and his hands were at his sides, clinched and white. And his chest, while basically identical to Hichigo's, was completely different. It was tanned with brown nipples, and there were a few scars. The hollow gently put his hand against Ichigo's chest and noted the contrast in their skin. He snickered, "Hold out your hands."

Ichigo held out his hands and watched as the hollow took his belt and began to bind his wrists together with it. The material was cloth, it wouldn't be hard to break, so Ichigo really didn't understand the purpose in it, not that he would complain.

After Hichigo tied the hands together he pushed Ichigo down on the bed.

"Lay down, hands above your head, and don't fuckin' move from that position."

"I will kill you for this." Ichigo snapped, but followed directions anyway.

Hichigo shrugged, "But not today." He reached a hand out and jerked Kon over to him, whispering in the traitor bear's ear. Ichigo watched in sick interest as Hichigo pulled Kon against him, his white chest touching Kon's tanned back, as white hands wrapped around his physical body, and as pale fingers slid up his chest, caressing his nipples.

Kon leaned his head back on Hichigo's shoulder, eyes closed, chest arched, mouth open, shamelessly moaning for more.

Ichigo couldn't stop the blush that was filling in his cheeks, but he quickly shook his head, "Get your fucking hands off my body! Kon, knock that shit off!"

Kon cracked open one annoyed eye, "You're such a prude, Ichigo. NaAHH…" Kon whimpered as Hichigo toyed with his boxer clad erection.

"That's the thing I like about this body, King. It's so damn easy to manipulate. Like right here…" Hichigo placed his mouth behind Kon's ear and licked the small patch of skin there. Kon let out a strangled cry and went limp in Hichigo's arms.

"Holy fuck, I hadn't found that one." Kon muttered dreamily, his eyes sliding almost shut.

"Damn it. Quit molesting my body!" It took everything Ichigo had not to push himself up and beat the shit out of his hollow form. He almost wished he really had been bound in a way he couldn't get out of. He realized why the hollow had chosen this form of bondage. It was simply a reminder of Ichigo's submission. He was letting himself be in this position. It was a bigger blow to his ego than chains ever would have been. At the end of everything he knew he wouldn't even have the comfort of knowing he couldn't stop what was going to happen.

Hichigo let out a sadistic laugh, "What's wrong, Ichi-go?" Experienced hands slid down the sides of Kon's current body, fingers hooked onto the elastic of the boxers and pulled them down to his knees, where gravity took over and let them pool around Kon's feet.

Ichigo found himself staring at the erection. He knew the sight well, but he had never seen it like this. A dark blush covered his cheeks, he knew he shouldn't be embarrassed, that both Kon and the hollow already knew everything about that body, but he couldn't help it.

Hichigo's hand wrapped around the erection, slowly pumping it. Kon moaned appropriately. Ichigo closed his eyes, trying to tune them out. He could feel his body stirring, despite his efforts.

"Perfect." The hollow muttered into Kon's ear, "I want him completely hard and lubed up, think you can handle that?"

Kon cracked open one eye and looked down at Ichigo. The boy still had his hands tied above his head, fists clinched. His eyes were closed, his chest raised and fell with each heavy breath, and a semi-erection tented out in his pants.

"Fuck, that's hot." Kon muttered. He kicked the boxers off his feet, stepped out of the hollow's grasp, and went over to a dresser and pulled out a small bottle he had hidden there before walking over to Ichigo.

Ichigo opened his eyes when he heard someone approach him. He glared at Kon who was at the edge of his bed, looking down at him, "What are you do…mhhngg…"

A flare of rage shot through Ichigo as Kon's lips met with his. A tongue slid into his mouth, and his eyes widened. It was strange being able to taste himself. He tasted like mint toothpaste. But he quickly forgot that fact when he felt Hichigo remove the rest of the clothes from his body. Instinct took over and he started to jerk himself up, but Kon placed a hand over his bound ones and kept him pinned down. Kon pulled away from the kiss, but continued to kiss down the side of Ichigo's face, down his neck, finding the same spot Hichigo had used on him earlier, planning on causing the same reaction in Ichigo. He licked and nibbled at the patch of skin behind Ichigo's left ear.

"Ahh." Was all the moan Ichigo allowed himself. But he couldn't help the jolt of pleasure that shot down his body, directly into his penis, causing it to go from semi-erect to full mast.

Hichigo had removed the rest of Ichigo's clothes and was now leaning up against the wall, near the end of the bed, watching the two identical boys.

Kon straddled Ichigo's chest and bent down so his mouth was near Ichigo's ear. "I won't let him if you don't want it." He whispered.

Ichigo gave Kon a surprised look and then glanced over at his hollow, who was still just watching them. Ichigo frowned, now that he had time to think, he realized that his hollow was acting strangely out of character. Besides that first punch, his hollow had been rather…gentle.

"Hurry up and answer him, King." The hollow demanded with a smug grin.

Ichigo gritted his teeth.

The hollow rolled his eyes and pushed away from the wall. "Say yes and that mod soul will take your dick in his mouth." He paused and looked at Ichigo's erection, "All of it."

Ichigo felt his breath hitch at the thought. Kon had paled.

Hichigo stepped over behind Ichigo and yanked his head up by his bright orange hair, so he could look him in the eye, "Just say yes."

Ichigo licked his lips, "Yes." The hollow released his hold on Ichigo's hair.

"Damn it." Kon muttered as he spun around on Ichigo's chest. He sighed down at Ichigo's erection and then pushed himself up on all fours before licking down Ichigo's length.

Kon's new position had his ass sticking out in the air, and his erection dangling just a few inches above Ichigo's mouth, in a perfect 69 position. "I don't think I can deep throat this." Kon whined before circling the head of the penis with his tongue.

Ichigo gasped at the feeling of hot coarseness caressing his lower head. He threw his head back and looked up at his physical body. He went to reach out a hand, only to realize they were still tied. He sighed and heard Kon whimper as his hot breath brushed past Kon's erection. And suddenly he felt like taking it in his mouth. He raised his head and wrapped his lips around Kon.

"Ang…" Kon moaned in surprise around Ichigo. Ichigo's body shivered as the vibrations caused an entirely new sensation.

Kon pulled his mouth off and concentrated on thrusting into Ichigo's mouth a few times. The hollow stepped in front of him, and pried the bottle of lube out of Kon's hand before guiding Kon's head back down to Ichigo's erection, "Keep him occupied."

Hichigo slid to his knees and poured a generous amount of lube onto a few fingers. He spread Ichigo's legs apart, but the preoccupied boy didn't seem to notice. He pressed his index finger against Ichigo's hole, rubbing some of the lube around the outside of the hole, and before Ichigo could register what was going on, he forced a slick finger inside. Immediately the strong anus muscles clamped down on his finger, making it hard to move.

Ichigo pulled his mouth off of Kon, "What are you doing?" There was a slight burning pain inside of him.

Hichigo managed to bend the finger, brushing it around Ichigo's insides, "Relax, Ichigo. Don't be such a tight ass." He moved his free hand on top of Kon's head and forced him down lower on Ichigo's erection. Kon made a gagging sound and Ichigo moaned, finally relaxing his body.

Hichigo let go of Kon's head and slipped another finger inside Ichigo. Ichigo winced at the additional pain.

Kon gasped and coughed while glaring at the hollow.

"Turn around." Hichigo ordered. Kon stuck out his tongue, but turned around anyway. His hands were on either side of Ichigo's head. He looked down at Ichigo and smirked, "Your hollow is a jerk."

"Right here…" The hollow muttered, pressing his fingers against the little bud he knew was there.

"Ahhhh…fuck…" Ichigo's body arched up, his eyes wide, and his body tingling. His body pressed up against Kon's for a moment. As soon as his back hit the mattress, the fingers assaulted him again. Ichigo dug his bound hands into the bed sheets.

Kon stared at the sight below him, completely transfixed, but was quickly forced out of his daze when he felt a finger slip inside of him. He moaned lightly, rocking his body back against the finger. The tip of his erection brushing up against Ichigo's.

Hichigo quickly slid another finger into Kon, finding Kon's body a willing receiver.

Ichigo tossed his head from side to side, trying to get control of himself, but Kon wasn't making it easy on him. And before he realized what he was doing, he was moving his own body, thrusting his body against the fingers pushing into him, grinding his erection against Kon's. Another finger slid inside, stretching him even further, while the pain dulled, driving him to the edge of his senses. And just as he thought he couldn't take anymore, the fingers disappeared and Kon was knocked off the bed.

Ichigo looked down at the pile of Kon, who was shaking his head and cursing at the hollow. Hichigo was standing at the end of the bed quickly tearing off his clothes, effectively ignoring Kon's curses.

"Ichigo on your damn knees. Bear, get back on the bed and get in a fucking position."

Ichigo pulled his arms down to his chest and easily broke the belt before getting up on his knees.

Kon crawled up onto the bed too, and got on his hands and knees in front of Ichigo. Ichigo didn't need his hollow to tell him what to do. He found the bottle of lube on the side of the bed and grabbed it, pouring some on his hand, and put it on his penis before he positioned himself behind Kon, placed one hand on his back, and pushed in.

"Nahh, Ichigo…" Kon clinched his eyes shut as he felt his body being stretched.

Hichigo grabbed Ichigo around the waist, forcing him to still himself inside his physical body.

Hichigo put his chin on Ichigo's shoulder, "Spread your legs."

Ichigo moaned and tried to open his legs wide enough, while still being able to support himself.

Without any further conversation, hollow Ichigo positioned his white lubed erection against Ichigo's ass and swiftly thrust all the way in, forcing Ichigo deeper into Kon, while his fingers dug into Kon's back.

Hichigo started thrusting, his movements violent enough to rock Ichigo into Kon.

Kon whimpered each time Ichigo was shoved deeper into him. He brought one hand back to his erection and violently stroked himself, almost immediately bringing him to orgasm.

Ichigo threw his head back against his hollow, his body had reached its limits. With all of the earlier administrations, and now the intensity of fucking and being fucked…it was all too much. And then he felt Kon's ass muscles spasm around him. He moaned, biting down on his lip to stifle the actual scream that wanted to rip from his throat, and with one final thrust came.

Hichigo felt his fuck buddy shiver, heard his moans, and watched the orgasm wrack his body. Seeing his king writhe under him was enough to make him cum too. He growled, and bit into Ichigo's shoulder as he emptied himself into his shinigami bitch.

Kon wiped his soiled hand on the sheets and smirked as he felt cum dribble down the side of his leg.

Ichigo was laying on his back in the middle of the bed, looking dazed and confused.

The hollow crawled on top of him, "Listen up, King. I went gentle on you this time, but it won't happen again. You want soft sex go to one of those whores you hang out with, but when you want something harder, something painful, I'll give you more than you can handle."

Ichigo gave his hollow form an annoyed look, "This isn't happening again."

"Bullshit." Hichigo brushed his hand against the small bruise forming on Ichigo's shoulder, "And for that lie, I'm going to make you fucking suffer next time you come to me."

Ichigo snickered, but before he could say anything the hollow faded away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
